


Needs

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Five Minute Challenge, Handcuffs, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Minute Writing Challenge

“You’re doing so good for me. Look at that pretty hole just opening up for my tongue, for my fingers. So empty and needy, isn’t it?”

“Stop talking,” Derek growls, shifting on the bed and pushing his ass up as he silently begs for more. Even after three years together, Derek sometimes has difficulty using his words to ask for what he wants, especially when it comes to sexy times. He’s got much better, though, with Stiles’ patient attitude.

Stiles smiles mischievously as he leans down to bite at Derek’s ass cheek, just scraping his teeth across the left cheek, following the natural curve. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands, Der,” he points out.

“I hate you.” Derek’s biceps strain as he pulls at the magically reinforced handcuffs that Stiles created for play time. Play time only happens every few weeks, when one of them needs something a little kinkier than usual or is feeling feisty and wants to do something different. Tonight happens to be one of those nights because Derek wants to be broken in all the best ways. One of Stiles’ favorites, actually, since he loves spoiling Derek, edging him to the point of desperation then making him come multiple times, hearing him moan and whimper then cuddling him after.

“Hate you, too,” Stiles says sweetly before blowing him a kiss. Of course, Derek’s lying on his stomach, so he doesn’t get to fully enjoy the sarcastic nature of Stiles’ response, but whatever. “If you’d just say the magic words, maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

After a quiet moment when the only sound is Derek’s harsh breathing and the squelching of Stiles’ three fingers fucking into his ass, Derek finally whispers, “Please, Stiles. Stop teasing me and just fuck me.”

“Good boy,” Stiles murmurs as he lubes up his dick and moves over Derek. He kisses Derek’s cheek and his jaw as he starts to press inside, continuing to murmur words of praise and admiration as he fucks Derek slow and deep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
